Scream Your Heart Out
by Taffy Isabella
Summary: DracoHermione. Draco and Hermione are so much in Love, they would die just to escape the drama in thier lives. Songfic to Rooftops By the Lost Prophets. Oneshot!


_**Scream Your Heart Out**_

By: Taffy-Isabelle-TaffCunns

**Disclaimer-**_I do not own these characters, or the song, because if I did, don't you think I would say so? I own the plot, that's all._

**Summary- **_Draco/Hermione. Draco and Hermione are so much in Love, they would die just to escape the drama in thier lives. Song-fic to "Rooftops" By the Lost Prophets. One-shot!_

**A/N-** _Enjoy! R/R, too, please?_

**X-Y-Z-X-Y-Z-X-Y-Z**

_When our time is up,_

_When our lives are done, _

_When we say we've had our fun._

_Will we make our mark this time?_

_Will we always say we tried?_

**She was atop the Highest Towers roof, closing her eyes as the fierce winds blew her hair about. Hermione Jane Granger was standing on the edge of the wall, her arms spread wide, as if she was about to jump. **

**No, she was simply waiting for someone.. Waiting for him. Hermione stood there, lost in a peaceful moment. She didn't want him to come, she didn't want to hear what he had to say. **

**Then, without a second thought, she screamed. The scream floated through the mid-winter air. This was the moment that Draco Lucius Malfoy found her.**

**He stayed silent as first, watching her. Slowly, he walked closer. Her screams clearly spoke of heart-break and sadness. As if in a trance, he joined her. He began to scream, as well.**

_Standing on the rooftops everybody scream your heart out._

_Standing on the rooftops everybody scream your heart out._

_Standing on the rooftops everybody scream your heart out_

_This is all we got now everybody scream your heart out._

**As they both screamed in unison, Draco thought about jumping. He didn't want to do what he was about to do. He didn't want to join the Dark Lord. He didn't even want to move from this spot.**

**Little did Draco know, Hermione was having the same thoughts, and slowly, she turned towards the only man she had ever loved. She opened her eyes and gazed at him.**

**Draco opened his eyes and looked towards her. Her eyes we're brimming with tears that threatened to spill, and he had to blink back his own. They stared at each other for several long moment, possibly hours, or maybe even days. They didn't know, and quite frankly, didn't care. All that mattered was this moment.**

**Finally, Hermione broke the silence. She took a deep breathe as if steadying herself. "You don't have to do it, Draco." She said so quietly, Draco had to lean in to hear her.**

_All the love I've met_

_I have no regrets_

_If it all ends now_

_I'm set_

**Draco sighed, closing his eyes. "You don't understand, Hermione. This is something I have to do. It's do or die, Hermione. If I don't join him, My father will kill me. And If I don't leave you, He'll kill me. You just don't understand.. I have to do this, for you. For us."**

**Hermione's tears began to silently fall, as she looked at him fiercley. "I do understand. You don't want to stand up to him. We can help you, Draco! We can, whether you would like to believe it or not! The Order, Harry and Ron, McGonnagal.. If you really wanted to help yourself, help us, you would have talked to any of them."**

**Draco stared at her with disbelieving eyes, and let out a short laugh. "Maybe in a fantasy world, Hermione. Noone can save me from the Dark Lord himself. If he wants me, let him have me." Draco looked down as far as he could. He couldn't even see the ground. Again, he thought about jumping.**

_Will we make a mark this time?_

_Will we always say we've tried_

_Standing on the rooftops everybody scream your heart out._

_Standing on the rooftops everybody scream your heart out._

_Standing on the rooftops everybody scream your heart out_

_This is all we got now everybody scream your heart out._

**Hermione knew what he was thinking. She could see it is his eyes. Slowly, she looked down. Without another word, she screamed. Draco soon joined her. They knew it was all over for them, that was, unless they jumped. Draco looked over to Hermione, and she looked to him. Their eyes both spoke the same question. "Should we do it?"**

**Hermione began to speak. "You know, if we jumped, it would be all over. We could be togther in Heaven. No Dark Lord, no Bastard Dads, no Disaproving Friends, no Mortal Enimies, no more War." And Draco silently agreed with her words.**

_Standing on the rooftops _

_Waiting till the bomb drops _

_This is all we got now _

_Scream until your heart stops _

_Were never going to regret _

_Watching every sunset _

_Listen to your heart beat _

_All the love that we found_

**And in that moment, they stared into each other's eyes. No, they stared into each other's souls. And in that one moment, they both realized what would have to be done. Draco walked to her, grabbed her by the waist, and kissed her. As the kiss deepened, Hermione couldn't pull away.. It was a kiss so full of emotion that Hermione seemed to be in a trance. It seemed as if several months had gone by, but they continued kissing.**

_Standing on the rooftops _

_Waiting till the bomb drops _

_This is all we got now _

_Scream until your heart stops _

_Were never going to regret _

_Watching every sunset _

_Listen to your heart beat _

_All the love that we found_

**As the couple broke apart, Draco realised why he had kissed her. The kiss ment pure love. It was a love so true that When he grabbed her hand and looked down, they knew they would be togther now, forever. Slowly, they stood on top of the wall. He looked in her beautiful chesnut colored eyes, and she gazed back into his silver orbs. They would do it now, screaming and holding on to each other, and that was how they would be found.**

_Scream your heart out._

_Scream your heart out._

_Scream your heart out._

_Scream your..._

**Each took a deep breathe and steadied themselves for what they knew would happen. Thier eyes tore apart, and each took their time looking down. Draco gripped Hermione's hand like there was no tomorrow.. because for them, there was no tomorrow. Only tonight, only this moment, would matter, This was going to be the end of their lives.**

**As each partner took a deep breathe, Hermione grabbed Draco's other hand, and without s second thought.. Without a care in the world, they screamed and jumped.**

**Hermione closed her eyes and continued screaming. This was it. This was the posistion they both would be found it. Holding onto each other for dear life, screaming their hearts out.**

**And as darkness filled thier world, the last thing they both saw we're each other's eyes, burning with love and passion.**

_Standing on the rooftops everybody scream your heart out._

_Standing on the rooftops everybody scream your heart out._

_Standing on the rooftops everybody scream your heart out._

_This is all we got now everybody scream your.._

**X-Y-Z-X-Y-Z-X-Y-Z**

**A/N-** _Well thats it. R/R please? I want to know what you think. Flames welcome!_


End file.
